Kuroko's Dark Side (Kuroko's Other Side Sequel)
by flame18princess
Summary: After the drastic change in Kuroko's personality Seirin must now face the greatest challenge to their team and that is keeping up with Kuroko's rather rude and unpleasant personality. In this Chaos, Generation of miracles is not spared for they will also suffer from this change. Will they prevail in this situation or will they just give up.


_**KUROKO'S DARK SIDE (KUROKO'S OTHER SIDE SEQUEL)**_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of it's characters but I do own the plot and my OC Kuroko Tatsuma. All of the Dialogues and the idea of this Fanfiction is solely from my imagination.

After the drastic change in Kuroko's personality Seirin must now face the greatest challenge to their team and that is keeping up with Kuroko's rather rude and unpleasant personality. In this Chaos, Generation of miracles is not spared for they will also suffer from this change. Will they prevail in this situation or will they just give up.

 _ **KAGAMI'S POV  
**_ It's been a week but our lives have been instantly thrown to hell by none other than Kuroko Tetsuya. His been continually throwing insults, ditching practices and keep on giving negative comments on how we play.

"So how is it going?" Tatsuma asked while taking the seat beside me. We are now out here in an open court near the Magi burger  
"Well everything's going good except for a certain a someone," I said sarcastically looking at him while he gave me an amused smile. "He's been pushing us to the edge this past few days," I added grimly.  
"I know that of course but you need to remember that he is still the Kuroko that you once knew it's just that his personality changed but remember it's not permanent after one month he'll be back to his old self," he encouraged and giving me a genuine smile.  
"We know that but sometimes we would think that maybe we can't last but then again doing so means we are giving up," I sighed and closed my eyes while breathing deeply to ease the tension in my body.  
"You know you can always distance yourselves from me, you don't need to hang out around me," Kuroko said suddenly appearing infront of us wearing that unreadable expression of his and the look he gave has the message of leave-me-alone.  
"Oh stop it Kuroko, don't be like that..." Tatsuma scolded Kuroko but it seems that his not even listening.  
"I'm just stating the obvious solution to their problem so there's no wrong with that and beside I don't need them," he shrugged talking casually that it seems he really doesn't want us in his life now but because he is our team mate and friend that will not happen. We just needed to get used to this Kuroko and we will be fine.  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you Kuroko but we will never give up," I snapped and glared at him which he just returned with a playful smile tugging at his mouth.  
"Well then let me see you try and fail," he again smirked at me.  
"Just you wait and see..." I hissed lacing my voice with anger.

 _ **KUROKO'S POV  
**_ Boring so boring... I'm literally bored I really wanna go out of this place watching them play is really boring. I really wonder how did we even win the Winter cup with this kind of team oh well maybe it was just their luck because seeing them practice now is seeing how weak they are.

"Kuroko why aren't you joining the practice?" my brother asked me.  
"I don't need any practice or training besides I don't really want to practice with a weak team like them," I snorted not really interested in the topic. He just sighed.  
"I can't believe I have a brother like you, having two personalities of you is really troublesome,tiring and annoying sometimes," he complained while sighing.  
"That's me and you can't change that," I said while standing and dribbling the ball in my hands. I slowly walked towards my "team" getting their attention. "Pathetic, you know you don't need to practice you won the winter cup surely that proves that you're strong enough that you don't need practice or your win is just purely luck," I smirked earning glares from them.  
"Because it is what good players do, practicing only means one thing for us it is for preparation," I stated meeting his amused eyes.  
"I didn't know you can actually think something like that Kagami, I really thought you just have air inside your skull," I laughed at that seeing his expression shifting from uneasiness to annoyance this is really fun and entertaining.  
"If you're trying to provoke me sorry to disappoint you but I will not give you that pleasure," he stated again through gritted teeth. Oh so his really living up to his word but that's alright because this game will even be more fun.

 _ **KAGAMI'S POV  
**_ Ugh, I really hate it when Kuroko ruins the day with that mouth of his and that stupid annoying grin on his face. I would say that I much prefer the calm and collected Kuroko. After our bickering we just carried on with our practice and after that we decided to go home.

On our way we happen to see the Kiseki no sedai talking to Kuroko and to Tatsuma on one of the open court near the street.

 _ **AKASHI'S POV**_  
I decided to call the rest of the Generation of Miracles to visit Seirin and to know how was Kuroko doing and of course they all agreed for I know that they are also curious to know what is already happening. While walking to the school we were able to stumble with Tetsuya and his brother Tatsuma.

"Hello there Tetsuya, how have you been?" I asked.  
"Boring, I didn't expect you to be here and on top of that I'm also surprised you were able to drag these guys with you," he said sarcastically.  
"Well they are curious that's why they tagged along," I answered.  
"Where's Kagami by the way?" Aomine asked from the back  
"Do I look like I know where he is," Kuroko answered sarcastically. Aomine just rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
"Why are you like that Kurokocchi we didn't see each other for a while now and now that we are here you treat us badly," Kise whined pouting his lips which only earned him a glare from Kuroko  
"Stop acting childish Kise because it doesn't suit and it only makes you more stupid," he sneered making Kise's eyes widen in shock.  
"We didn't came here to argue Kuroko," Midorima spoke up while eyeing Tetsuya warily.  
"Believe me, I know that you Zodiac freak," he answered back with a smirk. Midorima just glared a Kuroko.  
"Aren't you going to say anything lavender guy?" Kuroko again said earning again a glare from Atsushi. I tsk at that kind of attitude I didn't imagine that Kuroko can be like this.  
"What are you thinking there scissor obsessed?" he smirked at me again. I just smiled at the retort and just let it slip.  
"Yo!" Kagami greeted from behind shifting our focus to him.  
"Well it's about time you came," Aomine smirked earning a glare from Kagami.  
"Why don't we go sit at Magi Burger while all of you talk," suddenly Tatsuma said while smiling widely.

 _ **KUROKO'S POV  
**_ I can literally hear my brother's brain gears running I just let out a sigh he's planning again something. We entered Magi Burger and sat on one of the tables. We just stared at each other for like an hour without saying anything which annoyed me.

 _ **TATSUMA'S POV  
**_ Well I know that this is awkward but I think this is the best time to let them talk to each other and sort things out.

 _ **KAGAMI'S POV  
**_ After a long silence I breath and asked the Generation of Miracles what are they doing here.

"We came here to check on you two," Aomine just answered and I nod as a response.  
"Can we just stop this boring conversation," Kuroko suddenly exclaimed with annoyance. "And why would you check on us anyway? You're not our parents nor our siblings so mind your own business," he added giving the generation of miracles a glare.  
"We care Tetsuya and just so you know we are still your friends," Aomine said eyeing Kuroko but he just gave a dark laugh sending shivers of fear to my body. I mean who would not this is Kuroko we're talking about.  
"Do you really Think I need a bunch of loosers to be my friends, well then you're dreaming," he sarcastically retorted while giving us all his famous smirk. "Well then prove it to me that you are not loosers and maybe all of you would be my friend," he then stands up and went to the court.  
"I think we should follow," I said because they're all shock at what he did.

One by one we followed Kuroko to the court and there he is holding a ball in his hand with his eyes glinting with excitement and of course with his face adorned with a smirk.

 _ **TATSUMA'S POV  
**_ Well I guess that did not went well, ugh this is sooooo frustrating I can't believe Tetsuya would really challenge them like that and to tell the truth I'm nervous. When Tetsuya plays at the state he is in now, he is unbeatable with an overwhelming presence in the court that will make all his opponents back out and I hope the Generation of Miracles will be able to pass Tetsuya's cruelty in the court because he will surely do everything to break them.

"Are they gonna be alright?" Kagami asked beside me.  
"I hope so," I answered. "I hope they will be able to pass because surely Tetsuya will be doing something to break them," I added.

 _ **KAGAMI'S POV  
**_ I saw how worried Tatsuma s and I'm also worried. As Tatsuma have explained to me, Kuroko can beat everyone who fights him in basketball and eventually destroying their spirits.

The game has already started, the rule is that all five of them would be on defense while Kuroko will be on offense all they need to do is to guard and don't let Kuroko make a shot.

Midorima is on the first line followed by Kise then Aomine after that is Akashi and of course under the ring would be Murasakibara. Kuroko started to dibble the ball while approaching Midorima.

 _ **THIRD PERSON'S POV**_  
"Are you ready Shintaro?" Kuroko playfully asked while smirking while Midorima managed to put up a straight face although in reality he felt really intimated.

While on his thought he didn't notice Kuroko made a shooting position and made a three point shot. Midorima was caught off guard and is now in shock how could Kuroko make a shot that far.

"What can you say Shintaro?" He smirked. Tatsuma passed another ball to Kuroko and again he started dribbling.

He made three shots while making sure that Midorima will never be able to stop him.

"How disappointing really, you can't even guard me right and you call yourself a player is that how you play well you suck you lack of confidence how pathetic such a looser why don't you just sit and watch while I show in your face how weak all of you are," he said lacing his voice with venom and utter darkness.

After he continued to advance towards Kise giving the yellow head a glare.

"Let's see what you can do copy cat," he dribbled and made his way to Kise.

Kise has managed to hold Kuroko but he knew that Kuroko is just mocking him and now he is becoming more and more frustrated that he made a rash decision of stealing the ball but it failed because Kuroko has easily dodged every attempt until he finally passed Kise's defense.

"Tsk tsk tsk, desperate aren't we how lowly of you showing your desperation to your opponent are you wanting pity this is basketball you can't go in here bluntly showing how desperate you are it's pathetic and it only shows how weak you are," he said then left Kise to himself facing Aomine.

"Ah the speed monster let's see if you can caught up with me Ace," Kuroko smiled and started to dribble the ball at an irregular speed causing Aomine to slowly lose focus of the ball.

Kuroko then started his advance using his speed which Aomine easily matched but as they play on the court Aomine's speed seems to slow down while Kuroko's did not. Kuroko dribbled with incredible speed taunting Aomine then definitely with the speed of lightning Kuroko was gone leaving a shocked and overwhelmed Aomine.

"What a useless brat, you call yourself Ace but then you can't even catch up on me I can't believe you became my light it is so disappointing and yeah your an embarrassment," he spat giving Aomine a disgusted look.

"Well then Captain Scary show me how scary you are on the court because if you don't I will make sure that you will be scared of me," Kuroko advanced using his speed while Akashi prepared to intercept him and used his emperor eye.

Using his emperor eye Akashi easily predicted Kuroko's movement and with his own intimidating aura he tried to stop Kuroko but this attempt was futile because instead of Kuroko sitting on the court's floor it was Akashi with Kuroko's overwhelming presence Akashi wasn't able to fully use his emperor eye therefor causing him to fall.

"The proud Akashi now on the floor I can now easily look down on you and it suits you, emperor eye you should know it's useless to me because I'm more powerful than you inside the court I can easily make you kneel down with out even you putting a fight that is the difference between us," he uttered darkly staring down at Akashi.

Kuroko then proceeded to face Murasakibara giving the purple head his playful smile.

"Now eating giant stop if you can but if you don't I'll make sure to crush you," he dribbled the ball and move forward.

Using his height advantage, Murasakibara was able to block Kuroko's attempts but everyone knows that he is just playing around. Kuroko then shifted into a shooting position and jump on air Murasakibara followed Kuroko's shot but Kuroko shifted on mid-air for another shooting position and giving off his intimidating aura catching Murasakibara off guard and he fell. The ball entered the ring.

"A big man but easily intimidate, what a shock and of course you deserve it that height of yours is useless I mean really useless if you can't even block a simple shot that I made," his laugh echoed.

"Generation of Miracles or should we call you Generation of Loosers, pathetic weaklings, disappointments," he then again retorted.

"Stop it Tetsuya! You're crossing the line now and I won't tolerate it this time isn't it enough that you defeated them why do you need to make those nasty comments..." Tatsuma was stopped from speaking when Aomine suddenly laughed and that's the time when they saw the Generation of Miracles standing and smiling as if they were not defeated.

"You know what Tetsu you're really strong we will not deny that but it doesn't mean that we will break, it's true that you have said awful things and yeah it gave pain knowing that all you said is true," now it's Aomine's turn to smirk.  
"We got your message Kuroko," Midorima smiled.  
"We've learned something new today, pointing out our mistakes will help us to become stronger thank you Tetsuya," Akashi acknowledged.

After a short silence Kuroko suddenly laughed but this time it's a joyful laugh leaving them all looking at him like he lost his mind.

"You all passed, I'm really glad I have friends like you and thanks for sticking out to me," he smiled to them a genuine smile.  
"So this was all a test then?" Kagami asked.  
"You can say that and I hope that after this we will all get along until I return to my true self," Kuroko offered and every one of them nodded and agreed.

After that long day though Kuroko's attitude still got on their nerves they all got along and have built a stronger relationship with each other.

 _ **And that's the end of this story...**_

 _ **To all my readers who have patiently waited for this to come out thank you for waiting and for your support. I hope you enjoyed this and had fun reading it.**_

 _ **Don't forget to leave your REVIEWS and to FOLLOW or to add it to your FAVORITES**_

 _ **LOVE YAH ALL...**_

 _ **CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES: VANILLA MILK SHAKE VS. BASKETBALL (KNB ONE-SHOT STORY) AND BLUE PHOENIX PRINCE (JERZA FANFICTION ONE-SHOT)**_

 _ **Flame Hime**_


End file.
